bsgofandomcom-20200223-history
Feast of Poseidon
6.12.2012 During humanity’s exodus from Kobol, the exiles’ supplies were stretched thin as they searched for a new home. The Sacred Scrolls speak of a time of trial and fasting. When the exiles discovered the Twelve Colonies, they celebrated the founding of their new homes. Now the Colonials celebrate the discovery of the Colonies by honoring Poseidon with a month long series of religious fasts and ceremonies that culminate in the Feast of Poseidon to mark the beginning of the New Year. With the destruction of the Colonies, the Colonial Fleet’s supplies are stretched thin and morale is low. The Feast of Poseidon is an opportunity to conserve supplies, build up stockpiles, and improve fleet morale. Q: What is the Feast of Poseidon? A: The Feast of Poseidon is a month long event in Battlestar Galactica. It consists of four week long missions: *December 6rd - December 11th - Poseidon's Thirst *December 13th - December 18th - Poseidon's Fast *December 20th - December 25th - Poseidon's Light *December 27nd - January 1st - Poseidon's Ciborium *January 3rd - Feast of Poseidon Q: What do I have do I have to do complete missions during the Feast of Poseidon? A: Each mission requires the collection of specific objects. The objects are gained from defeating other players. The items can also be collected by defeating Cylon and Colonial NPCs, but the chances of an NPC dropping them is reduced greatly. When you’ve acquire the required number of items, the mission is complete. Players are able to complete each mission multiple times. Players will need to collect the following items. *Poseidon’s Thirst: Pristine Ice *Poseidon’s Fast: Foodstuffs *Poseidon’s Light: Sacred Herbs *Poseidon’s Ciborium: Precious Metals Q: How many items do I need and when can I collect these items? A: Each mission requires progressively more items to complete, but all items drop throughout the duration of the event. If you happen have extras, then you can sell the items for tylium. You are also able to complete the mission multiple times while it is active. Q: How long do I have to complete each mission? A: You will have one week to complete the mission. Q: What do I get for completing the mission? A: Players receive a package of items including tuning kits, boosters, tylium and cubits for completing the mission. For each mission a player completes they get improved rewards. On January 3rd, there will be a special sale and discounts. Facts: *The event week will start at 3pm CET (UTC+1) simultaneously in all countries and run for 6 days. *This means it will also end at 3pm CET (UTC+1) in each week.Theoretically you will be able to complete the quest for a maximum of 6 times on a daily basis, so don’t worry if the quest pops up again during the week. After every week you will have one full day to turn in your quest before the next adventure starts the day after. *While gathering your quest items you may also find items for the following weeks. Therefore you should rather keep them instead of throwing them away. They will also be counted towards the next quest. In order to be able to keep all the quest items and to be able to get the most out of your event we are giving you MORE inventory space! '''By the start of the event you will have 70 inventory slots to gather all the things. 10.12.2012 Thank you all for your extensive feedback on the event. As we noticed, some things might be unclear. Therefore we would like to add some information to clarify further. Q: Do I have to do the event quest multiple times? A: No, you don’t! It is absolutely sufficient to do the quest '''once a week. Q: What about the weekly quest rewards – do you plan to have better ones? A: We do! After hearing your voices we are discussing to have slightly better items. But don’t forget, it’s not about the weekly quest rewards – you will be rewarded at the end of the Event! Q: The quest is too boring and I don’t feel like putting any effort in it. Should I do it nonetheless every week? A: OH YES, you definitely should! Why? Well, we can’t reveal all the surprises, but the rewards at the end of the event will be higher, if you did the quests at least once every week. Finishing all four quests means a bigger reward. And trust us – the reward will be worth the effort! 13.12.2012Now, that the second week of your “Winter Season Event” has started we would like to add some information on what is new: Q: Wait, did I receive some cubits for finishing “Poseidon’s Fast”? A: Indeed you did. It’s a small amount but it’s a little raise as an appreciation on your feedback. And remember: It’s all about the FEAST at the end – the big reward –, right? Q: Erm, I think you made a mistake! I still have the assignment “Poseidon’s Thirst” in my log! A: No mistake here! We thought, through all the problems you might have had, caused by our tiny bugs, we might give you another chance to finish the first quest smoothly, in order to receive a bigger reward in the end.__________________ 03.01.2013Dear Pilots, You all have been very brave and hard-working by gathering supplies and bringing great honor to Poseidon, therefore helping to boost the morale of the whole fleet. Your commitment marks not only the beginning of the New Year but also promises to become the foundation of the prosperous time that lies before us. During today you will receive your rewards via in-game mail. So check your mailboxes for loot! In order to make that possible we need to have a quick server maintenance at 3pm CET (UTC +1) – the countdown will start at 2.45pm and the downtime will be approx. 20 minutes. So get together and let us all celebrate the “Feast of Poseidon”! Your Battlestar Galactica Online Team Trivia: The feast has ended, some of the event items are still there though. forums Category:News Category:Events